Robotnik Reunion
by Violet4ever241
Summary: Maria Robotnik's parents are here! Thing is, no one knows how. Many different things are happening when the Robotnik family is suddenly expanded, especially since Maria's father doesn't exactly like her husband, Shadow!


**Hey there, my lovelies! ^-^ I'm here again with another new story! This one's mostly about Maria's parents, Ivo and Belinda (Yes, Maria named her daughter after her mom). I'm not exactly sure if people are gonna be angry with me for making a fan character be Maria's parents (Ivo isn't doctor Eggman, he's his uncle), but seriously, if you're one of those people, just leave. _Please. _All others who don't mind my opinions, please read on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, but I do own a few of the characters in this story. **

_Location: Unknown. Time: About five years after Marc and Belinda's birth_

"Wh. . . Where am I. . . ?" She wondered, opening her eyes a little. She placed her hand on her head, a golden-and-yellow colored strand dropping down. She was dizzy, and her eyes swirled and swirled in their sockets. She shook her head, and they stopped. She looked up, and felt as if she were staring over a ledge of some sort. She reached for the ledge, which was quite low, and pulled herself up. "Urrrrgh. . . I feel like crap. . ." "You ain't the only one, babe," someone muttered. She gasped and turned her head toward the voice. A cinnamon colored hedgehog with a dusty-orange mustache was rubbing his head, groaning a bit. Her eyes widened at the sight of him. "I. . . Ivo. . . ?!" She asked, eyes the size of golf balls. The hedgehog stared back at her with the same expression. After three seconds, they did what _any _normal person would've done. They screamed their heads off. "What the hell?!" She shrieked. "Ivo?! Baby, what happened to you?!" "You're one to talk, Belinda! Look at yourself! You're a _fox!_" "A fox?! That's ridiculous, Ivo!" Belinda yelled. She placed her palm on her forehead, trying to calm herself. After a few minutes, she looked up at her husband. He was wearing a white tuxedo, and although Belinda hadn't noticed it before, she was wearing a white gown. "Wedding-like, much?" She muttered. Ivo huffed. "Bel, don't you remember that we died?" "Oh, yeah, of course I do." She looked up at him and made an annoyed face. "I was just temporarily forgetting it. It was your fault, by the way." Belinda brushed her hands of dust and began to walk. She looked back at Ivo and said, "Well? You gonna stand there, or are you coming?" Ivo gave a little sigh, but quickly scampered after her. "Where're we going, anyway?" He asked once he caught up with her. Belinda kept walking forward. "I personally think that's obvious, Ivo," she replied. "We're going to Target or someplace like that." "Why?" "I'm hungry. That's why." At this, Ivo heard his stomach growl. "True. . . I'm very hungry, too. . ." "Of course you are, dear," Belinda laughed, brushing her dirt-and-leaf covered hair out of her face. After a few minutes, they approached a big Target building. "Ahh, here we are," Belinda smiled, marching straight into the building, with Ivo following her. They went straight to the soup section (Due to Ivo's major soup-addiction), and Belinda studied the cardboard box. "Chicken, beef, pork. . . Don't they have vegetable in this god damn store?!" Ivo ignored his wife's rants and poke his head out of the aisle. A blond fox was standing a few feet away, looking at a can of black beans. Ivo felt something strangely familiar about her. . . But what was it? The young woman placed the can inside her shopping cart. Ivo noticed that there was a tiny yellow fox with red hair sitting at the front of the cart, who had seen him and was giggling, pointing her finger. Ivo stared at the little girl, unable to take his eyes away. Suddenly, he heard someone shriek. He turned around to see if it was Belinda, but his wife's equally shocked expression said otherwise. "Mommy!" Someone yelled. "That strange old man's staring at Marta!" A little black-furred fox with lemon-yellow hair was standing about three feet away from Ivo, pointing her finger accusingly at him. A black hedgehog with yellow and red highlights was standing next to her, hands placed firmly on his hips. "Stop staring, Mister!" The girl yelled at Ivo. "I'm gonna-!" "Belinda!" The mother fox gasped, lifting her daughter into her arms. "You know better than to say those things!" She sighed, then turned her head at Ivo. "I'm so sorry about my-" The woman cut herself off when she saw the male hedgehog's face. Her eyes widened, and she blinked multiple times. "I, um. . . I. . ." She stuttered. Ivo also blinked. It was impossible, right? "M. . . Maria. . . ?" He whispered. "Ugh, Ivo, that's ridiculous. Maria's-" Belinda began, turning around. She stopped herself mid-sentence when she saw Maria. "I. . ." Maria stared back at them, still holding her daughter in her arms. "Mom. . . ? D-Dad. . . ? Is that. . . Really you. . . ?" Belinda and Ivo nodded at their daughter's words. Maria carefully placed her daughter on the floor, and looked at her. "Belinda. . . These are your grandparents, Ivo and Belinda." Maria smiled at the younger Belinda, who raised an eyebrow. "Oh. Sorry, sir." The little black fox pressed her fingers together. Ivo smiled. "Oh, that's fine," he said. "I woulda done the same thing anyway." His grandson stood next to his granddaughter, hanging his head. Maria looked at her parents. "I can't believe it's really you. I can't wait till you meet Shadow," she giggled, smiling broadly. At this, Ivo and Belinda raised an eyebrow. "Uh. . . Who's Shadow?" They said at the same time. Maria laughed a little, an embarrassed look on her face. "Oh, sorry. I should've said it earlier." She went back to her shopping cart, gesturing her parents to follow. "He's my husband." Ivo's mouth dropped to the floor. "HUSBAND?!"


End file.
